


I need you dad

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie has PTSD due to a traumatic accident,his brother,John is twelve.Freddie thinks their dad(Brian),a dentist favours John more,but its equal love until Brian gets married to an officer of the law,Roger Taylor,things take a turn for Freddie.Brian starts paying attention to John,so does Roger who soon realises that Freddie needs his love too.they have a father/son day to themselves on the beach,considering they live in Brighton and Hove.the accident happened when Freddie was fourteen,his boyfriend,George was sixteen at the time,driving drunk.he crashed the car.Causing Freddie to lose a leg and have a prosthetic leg for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Joshua.Freddie
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** _................._ **

** _November 10th 1990,Monday_ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I have PTSD due to a car accident that happened when i was fourteen and scarred me forever.my boyfriend of the time,George was sixteen,he was drunk,i was trying to get an Uber home but he made me get the in car.he crashed it,i lost a leg,now i have a prosthetic leg forever.I had lost my right leg,I hate having PTSD attacks,i have constant flashbacks of it happening,my brother,john is twelve and the golden child.

Our dad,Brian is a dentist.he's engaged to an officer of the law,Roger.I slightly remember him,he was there when the crash happened.I'm at school in the bathroom,bawling my eyes out.I got an Uber home,i skipped school.Let myself in"Freddie?What are you doing home early?",dad asked,i look at him."Try having PTSD for the rest of your life",i say.I ran to my room,slammed the door shut behind me,put on a hoodie,jogging bottoms.i was again having a PTSD attack,

"Freddie?",Roger.it felt like i couldn't breathe,i cried in my knees.George hasn't left me alone since the accident.I told him its his fault i lost a leg and have PTSD,i broke up with him."Freddie,i'm coming in",Roger says.i was to busy having a bad PTSD attach,shaking.having flashbacks,"Freddie,i need you to look at me",he says,i do."deep breaths for me,in through the nose,out through the mouth",he says,i tried."Am i allowed to touch you?",i nodded.he hugged me,i cried more.i felt his hand rubbing my back,"Its okay",he says.i calmed down,"is George still harassing you again?",i nodded"he wont leave me alone",i say.

i show Roger every single text and threat i got."come downstairs",he says.i sat at the kitchen island,he made me a chamomile and honey tea."t..Thanks"i find it hard to talk after a PTSD attack,i walk to the sofa.dad joined me,i leaned into him."I love you dad"i say"i love you too Freddie",he says,i finish my tea.put my mug down.

"come on you two",dad says to Roger and John.i stayed cuddled into dads side,i fell asleep on dad

**_ November 11th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up",i hear dad say"go away dad",i say."Get up mister",he says."i don't want to dad,i don't feel like going to school",i groan."you have to",he poked me."stop with poking me",i yawn.dad left the room,chuckling.I felt someone jump onto my stomach"John!",i yelp"get off",i say."Sorry Freddie",he says."don't do it again",i say. 

"i kinda misjudged",he giggled."are you going to get up?",i shook my head"don't feel like it today,i'm already the schools fool"i say."can you lie to dad for me?",i ask"what do you want me to tell him?",he asked"that i'm sick",i say,i faked a fever.Roger walked in"Freddie,i can tell you don't have a fever",he says."what's wrong?",he asked.

"I don't want to go to school",i say"why?",i was asked"because,i'm already the schools fool,i'm bullied for having PTSD and breaking up with the popular boy,George has tried to touch me up at school in the bathrooms,everytime it happens,i get suspended",i say."don't you have your medication with you?",he asked"it got taken off me by the principle,he wont give it back.i went without it,no teacher wants to say anything,i get really pissed off if any teacher starts on me",i say"What did you do?",he asked"flipped a table yesterday before having a PTSD attack in the bathroom.",i say.

Picked up my phone,fucking hell.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!"_

_**"shut up you dirty whore"** _

_"fuck off,its your fault i have PTSD!YOUR fault i lost a leg thanks to you"_

_**"why did you let me drive then?!"** _

_"_ _YOU insisted to drive,i tried to get an Uber,did you let me?No,Dean tried to give me a ride home,he was sober,did you let him?NO,this is why Dean hates you now.because of what you did to me,did came with me to the hospital,he stayed with me,took me to Physio,what did you do?Continue drinking until i left you out of fear that i would die because of you,so fuck off George,before i get my officer soon to be dad involved"_

_**"fuck off wimp"** _

_"he is reading this over my shoulder"_

_**"Whore"** _

_**"slut"** _

_**"fuck boy"** _

_**"go shag your brother"** _

_"pervert"_

_**"W.H.O.R.E!"** _

_**"SLUT"** _

_"i know you are"_

_**"im gonna kill you"** _

_"no you wont"_

_**"yes i will,you slut!"** _

"this is what i deal with from him",i say."its the same fucking argument with him,he can't admit he's at fault,at least i have Dean",i say.

_**(Dean,** Freddie)_

_**"im outside,waiting,where are you lazy butt?"** _

_"in bed,dont feel like going"_

_**"george again?"** _

_"yeah"_

"Freddie,go to school,if he starts on you,call me,i'll be there under a minute",Roger says"i promise",he says."thanks Roger",i say"its okay,we're family",he says.i got dressed into a white button up,black ripped jeans,picked out my trainers which dad got me for my sweet sixteen.i wear a prosthetic leg,i can wear normal shoes.Roger helps me with the laces,i'm sore in my hips,i have faded bruises,since my hips were dislocated when the accident happened.i brushed my teeth,brushed my hair,braided it.Roger helps me downstairs"i talked him into going",he says."Freddie,i have eyes on your phone,i know everything that will be said,anything George sends to you,i get",i nodded,i grab my house key.

"will you need a ride home?",Roger asked"No,Dean's giving me a lift home,we'll be at the cafe after school",Roger nods"have a good day!",dad calls"love you dad and Roger",i smile"we love you too",they say.i got into Deans car,he drives a Cadillac,"how're you feeling?",he asked"Crappy Dean",i say.

We got to school,i grab my bag."oh look its the whore!",George laughs.i smirk at dean,we have eggs in his bag"ready?",he nods.we threw eggs at george"Take that SLUT!",i yell"FUCK YOU GEORGE!",Dean says.George was covered in eggs,Dean and i dying of laughter so were some teachers.i took a picture and sent it to Roger.

"Dean!Freddie!,my office!",Principle Hutton says"yes sir",we say.i cracked an egg onto Georges shoes,tripped him,he slipped and fell,causing everyone to erupt into laughter,i sent the whole video around the school.Dean and i sat down still giggling.Dean and i are in the same year.

"okay now boys?",Principle Hutton says"yeah",we say."boys,that was not okay",he says"he deserved it after what he did to me,he caused me to lose a leg,wouldn't let me get an Uber home,wouldn't let Dean take me home,George crashed the car.I lost a leg because of him,George harasses me everyday,i'm tired of it,i have PTSD because of George,i have flashbacks of the accident which now forever scarred me.I remember the night it happened",i say

"why don't you fucking expel George for harassment",i say"in fact SEXUAL harassment",i say."Freddie",Dean says.i sat down"i need my meds",i spat.Dean hands me a pack"Dean?",i say"took it from your locker",he says."you got it to open?",i ask"yeah,it needed a good kick",he says.i took a couple pills,George came in with his parents.they love me."Freddie,its been forever",Kyriacos(George's dad) says"sure has",i say"how are you?",they asked,i show the prosthetic"blame your son,who drove drunk,made me lose the leg and gave me PTSD,he deserved to be egged",i say.

"Georgious",Leslie(Georges mother) says to him."its his fault",George says"you didn't let me get an uber home or let dean take me home",i say.

"YOU insisted to drive,i tried to get an Uber,did you let me?No,Dean tried to give me a ride home,he was sober,did you let him?NO,this is why Dean hates you now.because of what you did to me,did came with me to the hospital,he stayed with me,took me to Physio,what did you do?Continue drinking until i left you out of fear that i would die because of you,so fuck off George,before i get my officer soon to be dad involved",i say to george.

"i'm sure you remember Roger,you were arrested that night for driving drunk,Dean came with me to the hospital.",i say.i show Kyriacos and Leslie the photos"that's the night it happened,the nurses and doctors let me get photos as proof,HE dislocated my hips",i say."two years George,i still haven't forgotten",i say.

"Dean and i were the only sober ones at the party,we didn't take from the spiked drinks,you did,you were high,drunk off your ass",i say.

_**(Roger,** Freddie)_

_"i need you here NOW,George wont admit it,his parents are on my side"_

_**"im already there,im waiting outside with your father"** _

Roger ran in"George,you're under arrest for driving under the influence and Sexual harassment",Roger says.George punched the back of my head,i turn around,socked him in the face.I saw red,Roger let me hit him.

Dean pulled me off George,"One more thing",i say,i hand Dean an egg.i pull open George's boxers,Dean cracks the egg,down the boxers it goes.Roger arrested George,"Freddie,Dean suspended for the rest of the week",Principle Hutton says."excuse me?But George was sexually harassing me,touching me a lot,he even tried to put his hand down my boxers.he's felt me up,tried to kiss me",i say.

i walked out,tears down my cheeks.Roger came back shortly after."did you get suspended?"i nodded"he wont suspend George",i say.Dean came out,i got in with him.we picked up a latte each from the cafe.

**_ November 12th 1990,Wednesday,Wedding day _ **

Oh shit,its dad and Rogers wedding,i grabbed my suit,"Roger!",i call"yes?",he says"i need help with the tie",i say,he does it for me"look at you,so handsome",he says.i blushed,I'm Rogers best man.we took his car,i grabbed my shoes,put them on.i took my place,dad kissed my cheek"you look handsome"he says"so do you",i smile.

John is dads best man.roger is walked down the isle by his mother,my nana.they went through the vows."I do",dad says."do you Roger Taylor take Brian to be your lawful wedded husband?",Roger looked at me"i do",he says.they kiss,John and i teared up a bit.we all got into the Hired Limo,we all know who did it,(Roger). 

"are you two up for the after party?",dad asked"i wanna go home",i yawn.",i'll go",John says."i'll take Freddie home",Roger says.i got attacked by dad with kisses."Dad!",i squeal."tell me you love me",he teased"i love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says.

Roger took me home"up to bed",he says.I laid in bed,"Roger?",i walk downstairs.

_Gone to Reception,if you're sick,text your dad,my phones off,Johns is too,Roggie Woggie_

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"Dad,i feel sick"_

_**"how sick?"** _

_"tummy sick"_

_**"oh hon,stomach flu?"** _

_"probably,i have a fever,im burning up more"_

_**"im on my way home,okay?"** _

_"okay"_

I sat on the sofa in my dressing gown,coughing.grabbed the bin.Started being sick,wouldn't stop.I felt like i was about to pass out,I got half way up the stairs when i passed out.

**_ Three hours later _ **

I started coming round,i saw dad and Roger to my left,John too"Freddie",dad says"dad?",he kissed my head."how do you feel?",Roger asked"crappy,throat hurts,stomach hurts,everything hurts",i say."when i got home,if found you in a pool of blood,but you've been stitched up",dad says.he helped me sit up. 

I look at dad."anything you eat will come back up",Roger says.The doctor came in"ah you're awake,how're you feeling?",he asked"Crappy",i say.My PTSD started to flare.I was discharged,dad picked me up."lets get home,i'm sure we all need rest and Freddie needs attention right now",dad says.

we got home,i walked to bed with a bin by my bed.i threw up into the bin,"Dad!",i whimpered"here you go",he hands me water,i sipped it."you are burning up",he says."get this off",i took off the hoodie and jogging bottoms."i'm going to call the doctor",dad says"No!",i argue"i did get you a prescription for you throwing up,you can either let me give it to you or i'm calling the doctor",he says."its your choice",he says.i whimpered out my answer,dad dimmed the lights a little,i threw up again.

dad came back."No",i whimper"go",i walk to the bathroom,crying and whimpering.i walk back to my room,dad held me.Roger came in"oh Freddie",he says"he's been throwing up and crying"dad says."what's his meds?",Roger asked,dad held it up,i grab the bin.they rub my back"Freddie?",John"John,leave the room please",dad tells him,he nodded knowing. 

"will you let me?",dad asked,i nodded,rubbing my eyes"i know you're tired but its gotta be done,in the morning you can have ice cream for breakfast",dad says.

I fell asleep.

**_ November 13th 1990,Thursday _ **

"Good Morning",dad says."Morning dad",i yawn"Feeling better?",i nodded."What happened?",i ask"you were delirious with a fever,crying,throwing up",he says"Can i still have ice cream?",i ask."of course you can",he says,i brush my teeth,i was carried downstairs"good Morning,feeling better?",Roger asked,i nodded.

"as promised,Vanilla Ice cream with strawberries and chocolate sauce",he says.I ate my sweet treat,"Morning",John yawns"hey",i smile"you're better",he says"mhmm",i hum."can i have ice cream?",John asked"sorry Johnny honey,i promised Freddie he could because he was sick",dad says.


	2. (2)Joshua

**_ November 13th 1990,Thursday _ **

"Good Morning",dad says."Morning dad",i yawn"Feeling better?",i nodded."What happened?",i ask"you were delirious with a fever,crying,throwing up",he says"Can i still have ice cream?",i ask."of course you can",he says,i brush my teeth,i was carried downstairs"good Morning,feeling better?",Roger asked,i nodded.

"as promised,Vanilla Ice cream with strawberries and chocolate sauce",he says.I ate my sweet treat,"Morning",John yawns"hey",i smile"you're better",he says"mhmm",i hum."can i have ice cream?",John asked"sorry Johnny honey,i promised Freddie he could because he was sick",dad says.

"you two have school",Roger says."Its prom today!",i say.i grab my suit,Dean gave me a ride to school.I changed into the suit in the back of his car,"Pervert",i laugh"you have a good ass",he says.we got to school,i walk to the bathroom."Freddie right?",i turn around"Joshua?!",i haven't seen him since the accident"yes its me",he says."i heard what happened",he says,i roll up my trousers

"George got arrested",i say."will you go to prom with me?",he asked"yes",i say.Dean and i went to my locker.i got it open,took my medication.I stayed in the bathroom,walked to the Auditorium with Joshua.

arms linked,I saw Roger.he gave me a smile"freddie,i want to ask you something",Joshua says"yes Josh?",i say."will you be my boyfriend Freddie,i've liked you for a while",he asks."yes",i say.he gave me a kiss.i walked out,i walked in"Joshua",he turned around from kissing the little guilty rat. 

Roger saw it too.i ran to him,i stayed by Roger."JUST when i get a fucking boyfriend",i say."i wanna go home Roger",i say.he took me home,i ran to my room upon seeing dad and John together.i lost a boyfriend not even a minute after he asked me out.I cried into my pillow,i've liked Joshua forever.

ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR!

"I'm going out!",i yell.i put on a black button up,black jeans,black shoes,grabbed a jacket.left the house,asked Dean to pick me up.we went to the pub,i saw George.he got me alone in the bathroom"Freddie,i take all blame",he says"so you should",i say"i'm sorry",he says."i really am,i've been feeling really guilty",he says"its been two years,you gave me PTSD and a fake leg",i say."give me a hug",he says"No",i say.

"please,i'm sorry,you know i was drunk",he says"you raped me that night too",i say."I'm sorry",he says."if i kiss you will it make you shut up?",i ask"yeah",he says,i peck his cheek"my dad still hates you for what you did,so my stepdad",i say."even John hates you",i say."do you hate me?",he asked"No George,i don't hate you.you hurt me with the texts"i say. 

"i know,i'm sorry",he says."will you be my boyfriend again?",he asked"sure",i say"why not get married since we were ENGAGED",i tell him."you proposed to me George,we planned to get a courthouse marriage",i say."lets do it",he says.

"I'm telling Dean though so he doesn't try and beat the crap out of you",i say"very funny with the eggs",he says."yeah sorry",i say."Dean",i say"he didn't hurt me this time,he apologised,we're back together,you can't tell my dad",i say."OR my stepdad,they will kill me",i say."george and i going to get a courthouse marriage",i say.We got that courthouse marriage,"George?Can you drive me home",i ask"Sure",he says"DO NOT drive fast",i say"that will trigger the PTSD,you do not want to see me when i have a PTSD attack",i say.

he drove me home,i let myself in."have a good time?",Roger asked"yeah,i did",i say"you saw him didn't you?",i nodded"he had me alone in the bathroom,we talked.he started crying,apologising",i say."did you give in?",i nodded"i had to,i can't hold a grudge forever against him,i don't hate him",i say.

"Brian?you hear this?",Roger asked him."i heard",dad says."i know you hate George,i don't",i say."please,give him another chance",i say."fine",dad says."ONE more chance is all he gets",dad says.

I call George over,I let him in."Dad please",i say."go to your room Freddie",he says,i dragged George with me,i sat on my bed."what's up?",he asked"fucking everything George,i haven't been the same.",i say.he cradled my cheeks,I felt him wipe my tears."come here softy",he says.i do.we laid on my bed."I missed you",i say."i missed you more",he says.

i took off the prosthetic."i'm sorry Freddie,i really am",he says."i know George",i say.i pull the duvet on us,he held me in his arms.John came in,"you brought him back!",he says"of course,i did,i forgave him",i say."he apologised John,",i say.

George held me more tighter,i squealed.he ruffled my hair,i scooch up next to him.we cuddled,

**_ November 14th 1990,Friday _ **

"Good morning",George says"Morning",i yawn"i brought you breakfast",he smiled"thanks",i say.he ate with me,Dad walked in,i roll my eyes.i had put on my prosthetic already."Freddie,he needs to leave",dad says"he doesn't",i say.

"he's trying dad,can't you see,he wants to be forgiven",i say.


End file.
